Daventry Hills
Daventry Hills is a region name for the green hills of Daventry.Guidebook (KQ6): "roving back to the green hills of Daventry." Background There are gently rolling hills and valleys as far as the eye can see throughout Daventry. Thare are the foothills of a large mountain that towers above Daventry. The mountain is known as the Door into Mountain for the door that leads up to the Land of the Clouds from its base. The large mountain overlooks the Daventry countryside, and the foothills slope away from it below. Another jagged rocky hill reveals the entrance to a cave. Behind a boulder is the location of the Dragon's Lair. The cave walls are hewn from the living rock of the mountain above. Ordinary trees stands watch at the top of each hill. ONe has to be careful when moving rocks, as they will roll downhill.Narrator (KQ1SCI)KQ1AGI Roadside inns are located off dusty roads within the hills of Daventry.Guidebook (KQ6) "One can hear the name of the Land whispered in roadside inns off dusty roads from the hills of Daventry to the sea of Tamir - especially on nights when the wind howls and the rain plays havoc on the window panes." The Spriggan haunts the hills and fields of Daventry, during the cataclysm the Spriggans emerged from the veil of legend to leap across the hillsides. Behind the scenes This term appears in an review article King's Quest VI: A Landmark Game concerning King's Quest 6 in InterAction magazine (and originally published in Questbusters magazine). The subsection title is 'Down and Out in Daventry Hills' which is a pun on 'Down and Out in Beverly Hills'. However, as the article is not specifically a lore article but only concerns review or development of KQ6. It is likely not a 'reliable' term in itself (questionable and probably non-official). It does not appear in any specifically official source by Peter Spear, or others, other than being a reverse of the term 'hills of Daventry'. In KQ1AGI there is only one reference to a hill. Though visually hills can be seen in the artwork. Actually KQ1AGI makes more references to 'mountains' and 'cliffs' throughout many screens. Perhaps describing Daventry as a mountainous region. Both KQ1AGI and KQ1SCI describe the mountain where the Door into Mountain is located. Although the remake discusses the foothills at the bottom of the mountain. In the remake there are six references to the hills, as well as many references to mountains. Including references to 'singular' Daventry's mountain where the Door into Mountain is located, the mountain in which the Dragon's Lair has been carved, and the snow capped mountain range in distant northern edge of Daventry. KQ3 doesn't really discuss the hills in Daventry, all though they can be seen visually on a few screens. It does talk about the mountain where the Door into Mountain was once located, and the mountain range that apparently curves up behind it and which Alexander crossed to reach Daventry. The novels in particular Floating Castle also speak of the hills of Daventry. References Category:Daventry Category:Hills